secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Grid Defense Initiative
Overview Utilizing Advanced warfare tactics, Grid Surveileance, Peacekeeping forces, Advanced Marines and technology, Orbital drop troopers, a fleet and establishing orbital dominence. GDI promises to be one of the greatest militaries of the teen grid. Her soldiers show the utmost determination in thier cause based on thier motto FIGHT! WIN! PREVAIL! and a quote from General James Soloman, "You ask what is our aim? I can answer with one word: Victory-victory in the face of all danger, for without victory there is no survival." With the greatest morale and inspirational speeches the grid has seen in quite some time, GDI exemplifies itself as a very capable military, despite what some might say. They posses enough ideas that are coming to light, that they will lead as the grid's foremost power, alongside thier memberstates, and allies. Leader: GDI::_Commandant Kiernan Kasin (AKA Kiernan Guardian) Second-in-Command: GDI::_High General Dante Ruuzel Estimated Trained: 7 Estimated Trainees:55 Estimated Total Land Assets: Approximately 9000 square meters. GDI::_Memeber States -Dark Vengence, lead by Bob Caidene -United Army, lead by 1531h Bayn GDI::_Allies -Armageddon Army, lead by Paranormal Scorpio GDI::_Enemies Ranking System Military GDI::_Trainees A Trainee in the GDI Training Corps, working to become a GDI::_Marine. Thie encompasses six ranks. GDI::_Marine An Enlisted soldier in the GDI Fighting force. GDI::_Sergeant A Non-Commisioned Officer and Marine Sergeant of the GDI fighting force. GDI::_Officer A commisioned Officer, capable of leading raids with granted permission from a General. Worthy and proven GDI::_Marines, they are among the grid's elite. GDI::_Commander Those demonstrating combat prowess, command skill, excellent strategic ability, and morale boosting effects are granted this rank by the Commandant and Chief Director Only. GDI::_General A General in the GDI::_Military GDI::_High General The Second in command and GDI::_Marine Directory, equivalent of the chairman of the joint chiefs of staff. GDI::_Commandant GDI's Commander in Chief and Chief director. Civillian GDI::_Citizen Just a simple support/citizen of the GDI Cause GDI::_Loyalist A more loyal, extreme supporter of GDI's cause. GDI::_Peacekeeper (Quasi-military, Riot-Trooper Force) (Not yet in service.) The Peacekeeprs of GDI's forces. Though not yet techonologically or trained for battle, the GDI Peacekeepers will soon be equipped with a technology allowing a killing effect in non-combat zones, at which point they will only be deployed to clear out the heaviest of civillian based, noob infestation in no-damage areas, effectively defeating prior limitations, and giving an even more advanced tool in the ever evolving war-on-trolls. GDI::_Official A Government Official of the Grid Defense Initiative GDI::_Director A Director of a specific Department of the Grid Defense Initiative -GDI::_Director of Intelligence: 1531h Bayn GDI::_Marine Director The Director directly below the Chief Director, this Director is charged with leadership and affairs involving the GDI::_Marines and other military forces. GDI::_Chief Director The top of the chain, leader and founder of the Grid Defense Initiative. Before the Beginning-2008-2010 Kiernan Karsin is the origin of the Grid Defense Initiative, as it's founder and leader. So, to begin with it's history, we begin with his. He originally possesed an account back in 2008. Not all that long ago in hindsight, however, he has demonstrated immensive resolve in achieving his goals despite all threats, and opposition. Back in 2008 Kiernan played little more than a handful of hours a week and had little military experience. Mostly a civillian to millitant at best. He quit after approximately a month and a half, deeming the game a waste of his time as he delved into learning HTML and went back to his Command and Conquer, and other such games for a time. Until in 2010, something caused him to rediscover the old game of Teen Second Life. He picked it up again shortly after Christmas of 2009, and thus the beginnings of the wheels began to turn. He started with simple civllian affairs and wasting time like any other teenager, before meeting Kev15 Beck in Nix, after Beck had just returned from an extensive break from TSL. The experienced Beck found a vastly different grid, beleiving to be the last Roman, and having some of thier old armor with enough permissions to manage. He started the 501st Roman Legion alongside the semi-awestruck Karsin, who offered undying loyalty and proper military compliance beyond that of any soldier, viewing Kev as the new and rightful Emperor of New Rome, as it was beleived it would never die. The two quickly secured a Base of Operations in the mountainous sim of Opera. They had little time, spent recruiting and attempting to train before the news of thier revival attempt went mainstream. It was minor and pocketted, yet they had a tight knit brotherhood, until members of the old Rome and ASR along with several others showed up outside the borders and began trolling around attempting to destroy the group before anything could become of it. They succeeded. After a trolling seige of four or five days, one managed to convince his way into the group, pretending to be against the others, and offering land. Unfortunately for The 501st Roman Legion, it just happened to be Homeless Snowbear. This also began the first encounter between Karsin and Varnish. Later Varnish's many alts would pay very careful attention to Karsin and his GDI. Snowbear gave himself the rights to land within the group, and quickly abandoned or sold everything possesed, keeping a 16 meter spawn for his infamous BEARCLAW v.2 spawn group. After that the Roman Beck saw no point in attempting to continue, instead telling everyone the group was dead, and he was going to try to rejoin the other Romans, before finding out that Rome was dead honestly and truely. It was the next day that Karsin got together with his subordinates and founded GDI. Placing the founding of GDI within about mid-month January 2010. The Early Days The early days of the Grid Defense Initiative were small and short lived. These days were the conceptual phase mostly, intent to hit the ground running. GDI had 5 members at most, 0 technology, 0 land, 0 L$, and a hundred thousand ideas, without the means to make them happen. The group mostly walked through sandboxes, planning and modding objects, building thier individual skills in an attempt to get something together, until the point that they were approached in TSL Weapons Testing Sandbox by Coolio Cauldron, asking them to join an alliance of militaries to take down ASR. The alliance met aboard an unfinished USS Enterprise, under construction by Atop Seid. GDI pledged what little it had to the cause. GDI planned to fight hard before a real-life bombshell befell the leader of GDI. Karsin was given two days warning that he would be moving, only not with the family he had lived with, but to live with his biological father on the opposite end of the country, moving from north to south, never enjoying the north anyway, but never having seen his father for more than a week in person. Initially he thought he would only be stepping away from Second life for a few days. But it became months once he got there and discovered only a netbook that could not run Second Life. Karsin's First Return Estimated at some point in March or April, the unheard of Karsin had returned to the grid once more, intent on taking his army and rebuilding what he was forced to leave behind for longer than he had hoped. He found most members inactive and announced his return through notices, kicking those that did not respond after an alloted time of two weeks. Then began the search for new members, at which point, Karsin stumbled accros a few people, including Rancid Radical, a friend of his who did most of GDI's building after being discovered, Hal Dirkle, and Foxhound Lanely. They were all drawn in by a few different things, including a prototype Wolverine Power Assault Light Mech that Karsin had built himself. It should be noted that Karsin is the only member of GDI to remain since the early days. Everyone else has moved on to other things. Later Karsin stumbled upon Solidsnake Zeplin and Tommi Lusso, and based on information and proof, provided them with co-ownership to help kick GDI off. It did help to get them started, but later turned out to be a double edged sword when they turned out to be friends with Raiden Luik, and Raiden caused problems for the initiative. At this point, GDI secured thier first peice of land, personally supported by Karsin himself. A small 512sq meter outpost in Tahoe, with the structue placed on it being essentially a box that spanned three floors. Of course, Snake merely helped get the name out, and introduced Karsin to Paranormal Scorpio, leader of Armageddon army, and GDI's first ally, and longest standing as it would later turn out. First Base-Opera-GDI's Southern Cross Facility Eventually, through methods lost to the time and memory of the grid, GDI secured a small base in the mountainous sim of Opera, bordering on an abandoned Yuukan Gunzei base that was still held by the group, along with an ICC Sector Command Base, also abandoned, the group having died, the abandoned Ex-501st Roman Legion HQ that Karsin would recall from a mere two or three months before. The base he had secured was approximately 3500 sq meters. Not large, but far larger than anything the group had previously. They set about construction right away and have cycled through more base builds than Karsin, or any other member can count, not even remembering what the original build was. The Imperium As fate would have it, eventually the Imperium, otherwise known as the Maleficient Hands, lead by Master Umaga, arguably the biggest failure of the Teen Grid, and the worst Roman-Wannabe, would discover the existance of the Grid Defense Initiative, and commence thier series of illegal assaults on the facility. Durring these raids, the members of MH were known to have been shooting through the walls using phasing bullets, jetpack around the base, wallshoot from safeland, and purposely harbor K8 Firelight, the alternate account of the troll Sam Varnish, as well as use spamming and oversized bullets, along with many other tactics and gear that violated the Rules of Engagement. This was a darker time for GDI as the men lost morale, and the soldiers found themselves handed defeat after bloody defeat in concept, but according to the Rules of Engagement, they still had a victory, as hollow and empty as it was. This was Karsin's first taste of the truth of the teen grid, the truth that, no matter how many rules you break, or how badly you beat someone, as with the help of AA on one raid GDI repelled and proceeded to destroy the assault on the facility, you just cannot hope to gain a clear cut victory according to both sides, as both sides will inevitably claim victory no matter how badly beaten. This is one such period that forced GDI to rebuild thier base multiple times, and caused Karsin to develop a personal dislike, grudge, or even hatred of the infamous Maser Umaga, and his right-hand lackey, Professor Rage. By the time this period ended, The Imperium collapsed because of the subsequent hacking of Umaga, and his new title from the Emperor of New Rome, "Excommunicate Traitoris". It was the final blow to make Umaga and his Maleficient Hands the laughing stock of the teen grid. Since then, Umaga has utilized at least two known alts, and has likely had more. In the time just after the ending of the Imperium, GDI was celebrating what they viewed as a great day for freedom, and a personal victory of thier own goals, all of them glad to be rid of the menace that was the failed Space Marines, before they found themselves under attack by Octavian Guardian's Angelus Mortalus, which raided a base with only two people and was flyfighting into and through the base, however thier attacks were short lived. Post-Imperium Age In these days the initiative saw trouble from only one force, the trolls of the grid. Despite rebuilds of the armor, weapons and base, they could find nothing other than trolls, beseiging the facility. And whenever the seiges broke, they were assaulted by the forces of Catalyst Ops, which only attacked if they had enough people to outnumber the forces of Southern Cross 5 to 1, though never have they admited it. The attacks only happened two or three times before the beginning of a brighter age, though it would still be lined iwht trolls. GDI managed to break the seige long enough to launch a small recon force, intent on assaulting a group at the time that had a base in Pop. The group they went to recon was The Wolven Warriors, lead by Fenris Frostbite. Initial recon yeilded few people present, and no defenses, ripe for a morale boosting successful raid. When GDI began thier initial beginnings of an asasult, they were met with nothing more than autokillers and phase floors dropping you underground into a pit that left literally no way out. GDI regroupped in order to quickly discuss a speedy plan of action, having never even left the WW base. They were discovered as they decided on a course of action and quickly explained the point of the raid. It was in fact just a raid and nothing more, not a declaration of war. And from there GDI declared victory based on the grounds that WW put up no fight and utlized autokillers. From there they invited them all back to Southern Cross for a friendly celebration and "no-hard-feelings" type party at which there would be cookies and victory sandwhiches, mostly for the lolz and a show of good will. Fenris in turn told Karsin to fuck off and get the fuck off the base, but his Second in Command, Lawliet Idyll stepped forward and said he wanted to go over there and check them out, and Krad also stepped forward. The two went to GDI's base with the contingent of GDI forces, and they talked, and after hearing Lawliets qualifications and intreset to join, brought Lawliet in as a drill instructor to help get his men up to speed, and from there GDI's second in command had been chosen and would rise to the rank officially. Since then they have picked up several of thier most loyal soldiers, and thier greatest fighter to date. Since then thier remaining soldiers have served loyally right up the the suspending of Kiernan Karsin's primary account in July of 2010. GDI: The rebirth and the adopting of the newest systems The Grid Defense Initiative finally has reached a new level of technology. The GDI::_Marines must go through a six phase training program before they can claim the title.This training has proven to be the most comprehensive mix of Combat Prowess Training and testing, complete with a minimum number of drills and exercises, multitasked with comprehensive paperwork , yet still anyone with an average IQ can pass, should they prove to have the GDI::_Marine's never give up, never give in, always achieve victory attitude. Operating under the motto FIGHT! WIN! PREVAIL! GDI is rebuilding to take on the Grid. Karsin opperating from his alternate Kiernan Guardian. A relaunch date is set for approximately 15 August 2010. Showing the eagerness of GDI::_Marines and sergeants to get back into action. GDI has adopted a dual-part ranking system. In which every soldier maintains a role in the group, and an actual RANK which is displayed through an advanced XY text system superior to that employed by Eleventh, in order for only key personell to deermine the rank of others on the armor. GDI has recently aquired additional land, more than doubling the size of Southern Cross and working on further expansion. GDI now uses Zone Trooper Power Assault armor for it's elite along with stnadard GDI::_Medium Armor and M16 MKII Pulse Rilfes. Having developed the first RoE LEGAL railgun, GDI is foreleading much of the grid in technology in recent weeks, and is preparing a relaunch with full technology and training to surpass all. The Future and Beyond GDI is predicted to become the technological, numerical and tactical foreleader of the grid. Between Zone Troopers, Wolverines, Titans, Mammoth Mark II's and many other technologies including orbital space and drop stations. Ion Cannon Technology. Along with a Gridwide network designed to detect lag, and immediately deploy recon, and depending on the situation, Peacekeeping or Marine Drop trooper forces to any point on the grid within minutes of the commencement of a battle, or a heavy lag spike bassed on heavy noob activity. GDI is gradually securing the more advanced scripters and builders of the teen grid, either through itself or it's allies. Sticking with GDI is sticking with success, and her loyal marines and citizens know this, as the gradually implement more advanced armor and weapons. A moment for the fallen-Memorial to those no longer with us This is for those who no longer stand with us. Enjoy your new home, be it MG, or just a better place. GDI::_Marines, we salute you. You shall live forever in our hearts. Afro Orman-Transferred -Founder of a GDI from 2006 that had a good, decently lived run and essentialy took over the Brotherhood of Nod of the time. Patrick Paz-Transferred -A loyal soldier of Afro's 2006 encarnation of GDI, and a partial member of the 2010 GDI. Category:Military Groups